A voltage converter may be used to output a voltage that is different from a received voltage. For example, a first buck converter receives a voltage from a battery and reduces the voltage from the battery to a first voltage. In the example, a second buck converter receives the first voltage output from the first buck converter and further reduces the first voltage further to a second voltage that is suitable for use by a microcontroller or to activate components, such as a relays or solenoids.